


The Theory of What Should’ve Been

by Queen_Chaos



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Chaos/pseuds/Queen_Chaos
Summary: Sheldon felt like something went wrong somewhere in his life. He felt this way many times but now it was just eating at him.He won the Nobel Prize and they were back at the apartment. While this was meant to be the happiest day of his life, he couldn’t help but feel miserable and looking at his friends faces he wasn’t the only one. Well except Leonard and Amy that is, no they got everything they wanted. Leonard got the girl of his dreams thus tiring her into a raging alcoholic, everyone sees this except him and Amy got him, while changing everything about him.He never wanted this. The Nobel Prize? Well duh but everyone that’s important to him miserable? No.He had to fix this!





	1. Chapter 1

He won the Nobel Prize and they were back at the apartment. While this was meant to be the happiest day of his life, he couldn’t help but feel miserable and looking at his friends faces he wasn’t the only one. Well except Leonard and Amy that is, no they got everything they wanted. Leonard got the girl of his dreams thus tiring her into a raging alcoholic, everyone sees this except him and Amy got him, while changing everything about him.

He never wanted this. The Nobel Prize? Well duh but everyone that’s important to him, especially his true love, Penny, miserable? No.

It might come to a shock but he loves Penny but by the time he realized his rue feelings about her it was too late. She was already on her way to marrying Leonard and he was already stuck dating Amy. Oh how he wished he could turn back time and do things differently.

WAIT...

HE COULD!!

If he remembers correctly and he does, back when he was younger and obsessed with time travel and the works, he wrote a theory. And if he was exact with his older brain all he had to to was fix a few things, move some things around, take two things out and add new equations and EURIKA! This just might work. Now he just needs to talk to Howard immediately but in private.

“Sweety, you ok over there? You’ve been mumbling to yourself for a few hours there.” Penny, my sweet Penny, said.

He soon realize that he went into a science rabbit hole. While it might seem like a few minutes of thinking was really a few hours. He saw that there were Chinese food in the table, oh goody, and Penny was now handing him his container. He receive it from her hand while answering.

“I’m fine Penny, I was just thinking of new theories since I need new ones to focus on now.”

“You just got the Noble Prize like a few hours ago! Do you really need new theories right away?” She asked surprised. Before he could answer her Leonard interrupts and answering in a condescending way.

“Were scientists Penny, you might not understand but once we’ve proven something we need new theories or new materials. It’s what makes us feel alive.”

He said while handing her a drink which she gladly chugs down after he said ‘you might not understand’ and stands to get another, god he hates Leonard right now. He’s turning penny into a alcoholic not only that but a raging one. Everyone can see it but we don’t say anything because we’re afraid of what will happen if we do. That’s why his theory has to work, he want to givePenny a better life. One without Leonard. While another answer would be to kill him, and he could in many ways and 13 of them won’t even point his way, he can’t because Leonards affects on Penny is all ready done, he destroyed her life. Leonard destroyed her chances of her acting career, she had one and like me getting a Noble Prize Penny could’ve gotten a Grammy but he was to jealous making her feel bad about her acting thus ruining it, her education, again he got jealous and made he feel dumb making her give college up and he almost made her give up her work as a Pharmaceutical Representative because she was making more money than him. Like honestly, as much as I love Beverly she really did a number on Leonard.

Sometimes he felt like Leonard planned to make her an alcoholic. Maybe he planned everything and that’s why I’m stuck with Amy while he had Penny. He wouldn’t put it past Leonard really, some say he was just one science experiment short of becoming a super villain but people forget Leonard is already a villain when you look at it from another angle. Manipulation, rape-he gets Penny drunk enough she doesn’t know left from right and up from down before engaging in coitus, stealing and other things they’ve past off. Oh my god, he’s living with a super villain. Well lived, oh god now Penny is living with a super villain! He’s got to talk to Howard very soon, how come he’s never stopped to think about this before now.

“SHELDON! Let’s go!” Amy, the gorilla, yelled.

“Oh God, woman did you have to yell?” I asked irritably.

“Well I’ve been calling you for the past couple of minutes, we have to leave. Bestie and Leonard needs to sleep and so do we.” She said while trying to be coy but I knew that she wanted coitus. And to bad for her but he was not having coitus with her even if she begged and she has but he felt disgusted just sleeping in the same bed as her, he just couldn’t especially with what he finally realized about Leonard and her in a smaller scale.

————————————————————————————

It took some time but he finally got Howard alone without it being suspicious. He wasn’t worried about the other finding out cause he thought they’d gladly go back in time with him if asked but he couldn’t have Leonard or Amy sniffing on his tail about this. That’s why he never wrote anything connecting to his theory about this, kept everything in his mind equals no evidence.

It took two in a half months but he finally got a chance and all he did was sign Amy up for a conference in New York and coincidentally he also signed Leonard up for a conference in New York at the same time. They were important conferences and they couldn’t back out since it wouldn’t do they’re careers any good if they didn’t go. They’d be gone for months if he did it right and he did. Giving himself plenty of time to convince and possibly build the machine and convince his other friends to go back in time with him, he hoped.

“So what did you wanted again? And by did it have to be so secretive coming here?” Howard said puzzled.

You’re probably wondering were we are at this point. We’re at a storage facility that an hour away from Howard’s house in the direction of the north, the facility isn’t under my name and he paid anonymously to someone to pay in cash for me so it wouldn’t lead to me, just in case. He did this because once he realized Leonard was a super villain and Amy was one too in a smaller scale he checked the house for bugs, found them, checked 4A also, found a lot, and went to Howard's house to check, again he found some. It made him realize nothing was safe so he used emergency cash that he told nobody about not the one that he made sure everyone new about while pretending I thought no one knows about but the secret secret even the CIA wouldn’t find it if searches one. He used it and bought the storage units, well units but were using this one for now.

“It’s simple really, remember the theory I was mumbling about after I won my Noble Prize? Well I perfected it and I need your help.” He answered.

“Ohh perfect Sheldon needing Howard’s help in something. Oh this is gold, should probably tell the news about this.” Howard said jokingly.

Usually if Howard said this in the past he wouldn’t get that it was a joke and give him a strike but now that he considered Howard as one of his best friends he realized he wasn’t jealous but that’s how Howard is when he’s nervous.

“As much fun as that would be this is more important,” and he started to explain to Howard what he realized after he won the Noble Prize and how miserable everyone is. Howard tried to interrupt and say how he and Bernadette were not miserable but he laid down the facts and he finally admitted the truth. When they finally got past that he started to explain his theory in detail and why he needed Howard, what the machine consisted of what he needed and finally could it be done in a few months preferably before Amy and Leonard came back from New York.

It wasn’t a surprise how shocked Howard was. Come on TIME TRAVEL! And Sheldon perfected it with a chance of it working 99.998% it was better than just having a theory and not knowing how to go from there.

“My best friend just cracked time travel and he want my help in building the time machine..I need to sit down, are you getting woozy cause I’m woozy.” Howard said quietly. He let Howard process what was said. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that they’ve been talking for around two hours and counting the time it took to get to the storage, they’ve been there for about three hours and counting.

He tried talking to Howard again after half an hour for his opinion of what they talked about. Once Howard finish being surprised he was all for it especially since they made a plan to tell the rest on the group when they’re done building the machine and give another month period the get everybody on board and to make a plan as a group of what they will do before they went back in time. And Howard promised that this had to be a top secret situation and not even Bernadette could know yet and if he needed an excuse they’ll say that Sheldon came up with a new theory and he needs Howard to build him a machine to prove it or not. It’s the truth but as the same time not the full truth so it wouldn’t really be a lie and everything would go great if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

After three months they have finally completed making the time machine. Most of the time was spent arguing on how it should look, they compromised to a hand held device, that was made to look like a iPhone, that was connected to electrodes to connect on the parts of your body-head(brain) and heart(soul).

He and Howard had a plan to trick the rest of their friends to the storage by telling them that Howard found a place they could all hang out at that Sheldon would approve of. Howard came up with the idea after he told Howard about the bugs in all the apartments and inside Howard’s house. Howard looked sick to his stomach after he was told about the bugs but at the same he had a determined look to get there friends away from Amy and Leonard more than ever.

___________________________

On ‘Anything Can Happen’ thursday, the group can be seen 4A about to head off to the place that Howard found and wanted everyone to go to plus Sheldon would approve. Howard and Bernadette showed up and realized they were the last ones there. They than got into Howard’s car with Howard driving, Raj in the passenger side with Bernadette and penny in the back to talk and Sheldon beside her. It took over an hour to make it to the storage facility.

When they got out everyone but Howard and Sheldon were wondering why they were in a storage facility.

“Umm Howey? Where are we? And why are we here?” Bernadette asked her husband.

Sheldon hurries then inside before closing the storage door. He told them to sit in the chairs he had prepared for them before he started explaining what was going on and why they were there.

He started out the same way from when he was explaining it to Howard, about how after he won the Noble Prize he saw how miserable they are and how Penny became a raging alcoholic and Bernadette a little. Again like Howard, they tried to argue that he was wrong and blah blah blah it took the same as last time to convince them why he was right and that he’s always right especially when it comes to something that involved them.

He then started to explain about his theory and how he perfected it and explained in a way so penny would get it right off the bat. And then Howard interrupted Sheldon by talking about how after Sheldon perfected his theory he came to him for help of building the machine. After a few hours of back and force arguing from everyone they finally realized that Sheldon and Howard was speaking the truth.

After a moment he finally spilled the beans of Amy and Leonard bugging both of the apartments and Howard’s and Bernadettes house. They looked sick to their stomach Penny and Bernadette especially. After he was done telling them about the bugs, he told them his theory of how he think Amy and Leonard are super villains and the things that points to it-the manipulation, rape, stealing, the lying, and the thoughts of murder.

It took a while for all of them to get to the same page but finally they were. Sheldon then purpose they make a plan as they can’t just go back in time without knowing what they wanted to change and how they needed a specific time so that they could all be happy.

After many hours they finally came up with a plan. They plan to go back in time in three days to get their minds ready. They will go back in time two weeks before when Penny moves into 4B so Leonard doesn’t get the chance to meet Penny, in those three days Sheldon would look up lottery numbers around the two week so they’d have moved to buy big houses next to each other to move into or a mansion with many rooms so the could be roommates. Sheldon then told Penny that when they get back in time he would become her manager to find her better gigs as since he got his Noble Prize she needs to get her Grammy. He received the biggest hug from Penny after that comment, he hugged her back and it lasted up to two minutes. They both had blushes on their cheeks, which the rest of the gang teased them about.

______________________________

During those three days they kept busy getting everything ready. The girls tried to get their mentality ready and the promised each other that they would support each other on their drinking especially when they realized in was induced by a certain ‘bestie’ and they soon started gossiping and becoming excited for what will happen.

They talked again as a group and Raj asked them what they thought about his love life and especially what they thought about Anu and his relationship with her. The gang gave him their opinions and how they hated some of the girls he dated but they loved Anu and how they wished he stayed with her. After he heard their opinions he became determined because he too felt like she was his soulmate and how he missed her everyday and every second.

After they talked about Anu and Rajs relationships, Penny asked if when they get back in time if he could upgrade their outfits, Howard especially. When she got nods of approval, she was so excited especially since when they go back they’ll have loads of money because Sheldon memorized many lotto numbers that had 500 million even close to a billion.

When it came to the money, they made a promise of buying the house and clothes and then putting two thirds of the left over in a back and the rest would be split between them to have.

_______________________________

The morning of the day they scheduled to go back in time Sheldon knocks the door of 4A to finally tell Penny how he felt. He didn’t know what came over him to tell here this at this moment but he had to do it. He couldn’t go through another day of his feelings eating him.

Knock, knock, knock

“Penny?”

Knock, knock, knock

“Penny?”

Knock, knock, knock

“Penny?”

After the third knock Penny opens the door, he always gets delighted feeling in his chest when he knows that she waits for him to to finish before answering the door. He enters the apartment which was filled with bugs. He sat on his spot and taps on the spot next to him, Penny’s spot, to talk. She sat down with a confused look on her face because she didn’t know why he wanted to have a conversation, that looks important, inside 4A.

“Penny. I haven’t been completely honest with you these past few years,” he began, suddenly feeling nervous “um feeling wise anyway. You know you are my best friend but that’s not the only feeling I have towards you.”

He looks her deep and in the eyes and continues, “I love you Penny, I love you so much it hurts me sometimes. I wanted to marry you and by the time I realized what I felt for you went over that of friendship you were already going to marry Leonard and at that time I felt that I had no chance with an amazing women like you.”

He took a deep breath, “ I just wanted to know if there was a chance we could start our lives together when we first met would there been a chance you would’ve chose me instead?”

At this point tears are running down Penny’s face. Sheldon felt like he maybe done something wrong and he shouldn’t have said anything but that thought went away when Penny hugs him tightly and cries in his chest.

She cried out, “I love you too MoonPie, you don’t know how happy I am right now. I never thought you’d like me too that’s why I settled with Leonard so I can still be in your life. I chose you from the beginning, I went to your board, I saw you first.”

When he heard what she said he hugged her tightly and wouldn’t let go, they stayed like that for over half an hour before the rest of the gang came into 4A and saw them like that. They saw how happy they were, in a peaceful way.

When Howard saw this he couldn’t help but ask, “Did you guys finally get together or what’s happening hear?”

He ruined the moment a little and Bernadette slapped his arm for that before squealing in delight with Penny when Sheldon nodded yes they were together.

“Well than let’s celebrate, let’s go to the place we went to on ‘Anything Can Happen’ Thursday.” Howard hinted at that they should get a move on. They all agreed and left 4A knowing that they gave Amy and Leonard one last middle finger hoping they’d enjoy the show for ruining there lives which they’ll get back.

_________________________

In New York, inside a hotel room you could see Leonard and Amy on the bed to what to appear to be an after sex cuddle. They’ve been having an affair from before Amy forced Sheldon to have sex with her.

“We should probably check on the webcams, I wonder what Bestie is up to right now.” Amy said while getting up to get her laptop.

“Well If were being honest probably not up to much since all she does is drink like we tricked her into doing.” Leonard said as he got up to stand behind her.

She opened up the webcam and they see Sheldon going to sit on his spot. They hate seeing them together, they’d fit in a way they could never. They watched until they and stood there for hours from shock and hatred. After they regain consciousness they started to yell and destroy everything in there way. They then hurriedly tried to buy a plane ticket back.

But to bad for them it was already to late, the gang had already hooked up the electrodes to there bodies and the time machine was powering on. Sheldon put the date for two weeks before Penny moved into 4A and started counting down.

_________________________

“10”

He grabbed Pennys hand

“9”

He saw Howard do the same to Bernadette

“8”

Raj was praying for this to work

“7”

Penny believed in Sheldon, so she had faith it would

“6”

Sheldon saw her faith in him in her eyes

“5”

Amy and Leonard tried to hurriedly put on their clothes

“4”

They booked the tickets

“3”

They tried to pack all their there stuff

“2”

Sheldon closed his eyes

“1”

He open his eyes and saw he was back in his old room in the past. It worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to read comments on if you enjoyed this chapter or not. I love feedbacks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok let’s be honest, the whole counting down thing was awesome lol props to me.**

**I had some minor mistakes with spelling and things, so sorry about that!**

**Like I said I love reviews. More there is the better so I know if what my writing and story is bad and you hate it or good and you like it!!!!!!! **

**————————————————**

_“1”_

_It worked..._

Good golly, it worked! He sat up from the bed and looked around. His comics, his books everything is where they were.

Ok he had about two weeks to get everything ready, he mentally made a list of what needed to be done: 1) money, 2) new place to live, 3) contact with others?

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15 he had enough time to start his morning routine. He used the bathroom and did all the necessary routines then went to pour himself some cereal.

After he was done, Leonard came out ready to drive them to Caltech.

“You ready buddy?” Leonard asked.

“Yes.” He said as he walked towards the door, as he went outside his eyes automatically went towards 4A but he new Penny wasn’t there yet so he walked towards the stairs not waiting for Leonard to finish locking the door.

The car ride was filled with silence. Leonard tried to make small talk but was interrupted by Sheldon saying that he had a lot of thinking to do and the his voice was irritating him. Leonard grumbled but kept silent after.

It took a while for them to make it to Caltech. As they got out Sheldon spoke to Leonard.

“Leonard, I won’t be needing your service for a ride later today as I will be working on something important. I will get a ride from Howard and Raj.” He made sure his back was faced towards Leonard so he wouldn’t see how his eyes twitched uncontrollably for the lie.

“Oh ok buddy.” Said Leonard not caring the slightest. They walked away from each other to get to their offices.

When Sheldon made it to his office he saw that both Howard and Raj were waiting for him in front of his door. They both looked anxious to speak to him. If he is right they both are excited that the device worked and scared Incase Sheldon forgot and he is the past Sheldon.

“No need to be anxious boys and Howard I’m going to need a ride a convenience store after work today.” He said as he unlocked the door.

They walked into his office one after another. Since Raj was the last to enter, he made sure to lock the door when he closed it to give a feeling of security as they talk. Just to make sure, they looked around the room to make sure it wasn’t bugged and it wasn’t. It was completely clean.

Sheldon sat behind his desk, Howard and Raj sat infront of him and they began talking. Howard started first by saying that he talked to Bernadette that morning and she remembered everything and also how Bernadette spoke to Penny and she also remembered everything. A weight that he didn’t know he had was lifted off his shoulders when he heard that, everyone had their memories and everything worked perfectly. The five of them are back in time and there timeline was destroyed allowing them to make a new one. A better one, he’s going to make sure of it.

They continued to discuss about everything. A few hours had pasted and it was finally time to head to the store. Leonard had left hours ago, not even bothering to check up on his so called ‘buddy’, to try to hook up with one of the female students. The guys were appalled by his behavior but they realized that he was never their friend. They now had no guilt about their plans for revenge on him.

Howard drove to the store with him in the passenger seat and Raj in the back. After Howard parked, he got out to enter. The convenience store worker looked up from his magazine and ask how he could help Sheldon.

He asked for 9 lotto tickets of the same numbers. By his calculations the numbers should be the winner numbers for 140 million dollars and by buying nine tickets of that same number, he would be the winner of over 1 billion dollars. The winning numbers come out in two days.

He paid for the tickets and put them safely in his wallet. After he finished he went back into the car and Howard drove to another convenience store that was in another city. This time it was Howard’s turn to buy another 10 tickets from another lotto company. Those winning numbers were for 120 million dollars, adding up to 1.2 billion dollars. Those numbers will come out in two days also.

They did this for the final time almost near Nevada with Raj buying. He bought 8 tickets which had a winning of 160 million dollars adding up to another 1.2 billion dollars.

They also put the tickets safely in there wallets before heading back to Pasadena to wait for there numbers to get called.

———————————————

They did everything normally for the past two days when it was finally time for the winning numbers to get called. The three of them were in Sheldons apartment since they checked and Leonard hadn’t bugged the apartment yet.

It was the three of them because Leonard had gone out for a ‘date’ with another Caltech student. They waited patiently for him to leave. They waited another half hour just Incase he came back, when he didn’t they sprang up to check the winning numbers.

They couldn’t be too sure that their numbers would be called out since timelines could become wonky.

_ **“The winning numbers are...”** _

_ **“The winning numbers are...”** _

_ **“The winning numbers are...”** _

The double checked, triple checked, quadruple checked. They won, the numbers were right. The each had tickets worth over a billion dollars in each hand. They were billionaires now without even trying.

They were excited. They had completed the first thing on there list, they had the money to completely change there lifes around. They got ready to leave to get the checks in their perspective cities which they bought their tickets in.

————————————

But a day before the winning numbers came out, the gang had met up to go to city hall so that Howard and Bernadette, and Sheldon and Penny could get married with Raj as their witness.

It could be thought as too soon but Howard and Bernadette were already married in the other timeline and they wanted to be still married in this timeline. And with Sheldon and Penny, they talked about it and they came to realize that they wanted to be married to each other too, they were semi-dating in the other timeline and they wanted to marry each other in this timeline. They didn’t want to wait anymore.

  
—————————————

Penny and Bernadette were waiting for them in from of the lotto store. When they went in to cash in their lotto tickets, they made sure to say to the cashiers that they wanted to win anonymously so other people, mostly Leonard and Amy, wouldn’t know that they had won.

It took some time because of the signing of things but couple hours later, they each had a check of over a billion dollars in there wallets. Their next stop was to their banks to deposit the money in. Because of how big the amount was they asked if they could talk to a manager. Sheldon had made sure to research on who the managers were to come up with a manager that wasn’t greedy so they could be happy with who is in charge of there accounts.

  
Howard and Bernadette shared an account while Sheldon and Penny did the same. Raj had an account all to himself with the thought of maybe adding Anu in the future. Raj’s account had 1 billion and 280 million dollars inside it. Howard’s and Bernadette’s account had 1 billion and 200 million dollars in it. While Sheldon’s and Penny’s had 1 billion and 260 million dollars.

They drove back to Raj’s apartment since Leonard wouldn’t be there and Raj live by himself.

“Hahaha we’re billionaires! Billionaires! And Leonard and Amy has nothing from it. Haha.’ Penny started laughing maniacally.

Once she started laughing, everyone started laughing. They didn’t stop until a few minutes later.

“What do you think we should do now since we crossed off having money from our list?” Bernadette asked outloud.

Sheldon answered her question, “We’re going to Raj’s apartment to look up houses that are practically near each other or mansions to buy. And once we find something that we could all agree on, Penny is going to take us shopping as she asked to improve our wardrobes.”

The girls started to squeal at the mention of shopping, they were excited to shop for houses and clothes.

  


  


  



	4. Chapter 4

“How about this one?”

“No it’s to far from Caltech.”

“This one?”

“It doesn’t have any other house for sale beside it.”

“Definitely not this one! Look at how run down it looked.”

“Guys I found the perfect ones!” Penny exclaimed.

They went over to where she was sitting to see what she found. They looked at the pictures and they all agreed on how much they liked it and how perfect they were.

It was three mansion type houses. The houses/mansions were all near each other, seriously they were neighbors. The houses was located in a dead end type of half circle with a Mediterranean style and came fully furnished, they each came with a 7 bedrooms 5 bathrooms, outdoor pools with a guesthouse by it. Two was a pale nude color and the middle was a light pale pinkish nude color.

Penny fell in love with the middle mansion and called dibs on in, Bernadette called dibs on the right which left Raj with the left mansion.

Sheldon called the realtor to asked to purchase all three of the mansions. The realtor was surprised and ask if he really wanted to buy all three himself. He then corrected and said that he would buy the middle mansion while his two friends bought the ones in the right and left respectively.

The realtor asked if they could come by her office in the next hour to sign some paperwork and she would sell it to them. Since they all agreed on the mansions, they went to the realtors office. The mansions were bought for 6.5 million dollars each. The amount didn’t even put a dent in there bank account.

After paying and signing, they became homeowners of three beautiful mansions. All this, getting the money and looking and buying the mansions took about half the day.

Since Leonard would be our for the whole day, they headed to the mall so Penny could give all the, herself included, huge makeovers.

It took them hours, she first wanted to change the boys hairstyles but Sheldon told her she couldn’t until they moved away from Leonard to not spoil the surprise. She reluctantly agreed and began with buying them clothes.

She started with Howard. She bought jeans for him that weren’t to skinny, that allowed his legs to breath, and normal shirts, graphic t-shirts and button downs. She told him to throw away his dickies, and that if he wants to wear something under his shirt it has to be a normal undershirt. He tried to argue until she starred him down to agreeing. She then taught him how to dress himself and what went with what and how he was NOT allowed to dress one color.

She then turned to Raj. He had normal clothes so she started by teaching him how to wear his clothes, what went with what and how he could be better with how much he like layers because of how cold he feels._** (Think Jake Perralta for Brooklyn Nine-Nine, yumm) **_

Next was Sheldon, she didn’t want to change him to much so she bought him jeans that fitted him well, shoes that weren’t to out there,sneakers and professional, and t-shirts and button downs. She also showed him how to pick out his outfits and match them.

After she got the guys everyday clothes, she turned and got them professional clothes. Since they worked in a professional environment they had to start dressing like it.

When they heard he say that that tried to outtalk her out of it but she put her foot down on that and Bernadette backed her up. She started to argue that people in there work would respect them more if they didn’t go dressed as a child everyday. They reluctantly agreed and allowed her to buy them the clothes and wear them to work.

After she and Bernadette bought many clothes for the boys, which took two hours, they started to shop for themselves. While they were shopping for themselves, they told the boys that they could walk around and bruise for comics in the store next to the mall.

It wasn’t until four hours later that the girls were done shopping. They agreed that they’d put all the clothes and shoes that they bought into their new mansions. And they, the boys, wouldn’t start wearing the clothes that they got until Sheldon and Raj moved out of their apartments and Howard spoke to his mom about Bernadette and how he was moving out.

After they put away their clothes, they drove back dropping Penny and Bernadette at the hotel they were staying at and made it to apartment 4B before Leonard got back from his ‘date’. When they got back they started to play Halo since it was Halo night and ordered Chinese.

—————————————

Leonard came back to them playing and eating. He was surprised to see Howard and Raj hanging out with Sheldon since he thought the only reason they hung out with Sheldon was because of him.

‘He was the one that linked this group together’, he started to think bitterly, ‘not Sheldon. If they followed his thoughts since he was out, Sheldon was supposed to be alone when I came back..’

He tried to put on a fake smile after he saw them playing Halo.

“Hey guys, playing Halo I see.”

“It’s Halo night.” All three of them answered.

Hatred was starting to bubble inside him, he quickly went into his room on the pretense of changing so they wouldn’t see his face.

As he was changing he started to feel rage course through him.

‘Why the hell are they here. Since I wasn’t here they should’ve left Sheldon by himself, to realize with out him he has no friends. Sheldon already has everything! His mothers love, his height, all the girls look at him first before they come to him after he turns them down, Sheldons leftovers. I always get his leftovers, no girl has ever come to him first! I’m the social one, not Sheldon. Why can’t things EVER GO MY WAY!’

After passing back and forth, he finally got his emotions to a neutral level so he can get out of his room.

————————————

“You guys saw his face right?” Howard whispered.

“Yep/Yes.” Raj and Sheldon answered at the same time.

“Alright just making sure.”

When Leonard came in the all saw the hidden emotions that were hidden behind his good guy mask, how surprised he was at seeing them playing Halo with Sheldon and the anger of seeing them play Halo with Sheldon before going into his room.

They all thought that his anger, jealousy and hatred were made after Penny moved next door but they realized that Leonard was never their friend. He was just like the Leonard they got away from from the other timeline, more like he never changed and his friendship was all an act.

After a few minutes Leonard came back out to play Halo. None of them wanted to be in his team, so they played in individuals.

Leonard was none the wiser about their thoughts, he thought they were the same as before and that he was the queen and they were his followers.

How wrong he was. After the guys realize his true personality, they each agreed in theirs minds that they would get revenge on him on way or another for making their lives miserable in the future.

————————————

They played Halo for another two hours before Sheldon spoke up.

“Leonard. It has come to my attention that I don’t need a roommate anymore. With my financials I will turn over the apartment to you, do with it what you will, and I will move out in the next couple of days or two.”

Leonard was shocked at what Sheldon Said, ‘this sis not part of my plan!’ He thought bitterly with rage. He tried to control his emotions and his voice when he spoke.

“Are you sure buddy, you wanted a roommate because you didn’t have enough money to pay for the apartment.”

“No I got a roommate because I needed a ride to Caltech, ie you, I have more than enough money to pay for this apartment myself.”

“Oh,” Leonard tried to think of another reason so Sheldon wouldn’t move out ‘I need to be the normal one, if he moves out who can I compare myself too to look normal’

“Um buddy we’re friends right, and I couldn’t pay the for apartment myself” he started to say before Sheldon interrupted him.

“We are not friends, we are acquaintances who are roommates that help each other out. Examples me needing a ride and you paying half the rent.”

Leonard was shocked by that statement.

At this point Howard and Raj was watching their conversation like a tennis match trying to hide there enjoyment.

‘Point to Sheldon.’ Howard thought.

“Therefore I will be moving out, and if you need to rent out my room to be able to pay off this apartment then do as you please.”

At this point Leonard was beyond mad. He started to say with hatred in his voice,

“If I’m not your friend then why do we hangout and play games and all those things.”

Sheldon gladly answered.

“I’m not Your friend yes but I am friends with Howard and Raj, you just come with them like a pesty troll.”

“No they’re not your friend”, Leonard started to say with sadistic humor in his eyes and voice “They’re my friends they were never friends with you.”

At this point Howard butted in, “Actually Leonard we are friends with Sheldon. He is our best friend actually. We just hang out with you cause we feel sorry for you most of the time. He actually treats us as friends instead of like followers like you do.”

Leonard was now filled with rage. They started arguing before he yelled out.

“ITS EITHER HIM OR ME! You can’t have both.” He gave them an ultimatum thinking they would pick him forgetting what Howard had just said.

“Him/Sheldon.” Howard and Raj answered at the same time without a second thought.

“Fine. We are through being friends and I hope you enjoy your lives with having a freak as your friend instead of me. You dumb fucks.”

“Our IQs are higher than yours.” Sheldon deadpanned.

Leonard yelled out in rage and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

“Well that went perfectly if I do say so myself.” Sheldon mused.

Howard and Raj tolled their eyes at him and they started to clean up before helping him pack all his stuff. They hopefully wanted to be done before Leonard came back.

Sheldon called movers to help load up his things, after that he called the landlord about taking his name off the lease as he was moving out. He had boxes that he kept around to pack up all his things. The tv was his, so he unplugged and they moved it to put in its original box. They packed his things inside his room most importantly his comics and graphic tees. They left the room empty except for the bed which they left.

As they were packing the called up Bernadette and Penny to keep them updated on what happened. They made a plan on meeting them at their new houses so they could move into. A hour into helping Sheldon pack, Howard had left to go talk to his mom about marrying Bernadette and how he was going to move out.

They were done packing after a hour and a half, the movers came to pick up the boxes. The boxes were inside th me moving truck and they left to pick up the girls with they’re things before going to Raj’s apartment to pack his stuff.

They finished packing Raj’s things, Raj talked to his landlord about moving out while they were packing. Since he didn’t have a lot of things they finished in a short while. They also moved his stuff into the moving truck before finally going home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that it seems i have to piont out a few facts about MY fanfiction.  
1) It's freakin Shenny ok. SHENNY SHENNY SHENNY  
2) They went back in time so the time like they were in was destroyed, finito, done. NO MORE. So Amy and Leonard will not be able to find the devices and go back in time also.  
3) its not poor leonard, theyre going to ruin his life for no reason but because they want to, NO! In my story Leonard was never their friend, he practically hates Sheldon and never thought any of the guys were his friends. So Penny wasn't the reason he became a jackass, he WAS ALREADY a jackass.  
4) Im just starting out with this story so please bear in mind before you ask me about their family, they're gonna come! you guys just have to wait.  
5) PLEASE REVIEW, I know I say that a lot but this is the first time I'm writing a Shenny story and I'd like info back if I'm doing something you think is wrong and I'm fucking up their story. Even if you have questions, asked them, I will definitely answer them. or if you guys want to give me/this story love, i love those!  
~~~~~~~~PS- love you guys and I love SHENNY lol

“They’re even perfect in real life!” 

Penny felt like fainting in that exact moment when they first got their eyes on the houses, who are we kidding, mansions. Bernadette wasn't kidding when she said how perfect the mansions where. It was like everything she’s always wanted and you multiply that by a thousand. They all took some minutes to take it all in.

“Before we go in, what do you think we should do? Because if im being honest , as much as in love that i am with our mansions and where and how they’re located, i'm actually kind of scared to be living in such a big house all by myself and Howie.”

It was again Bernadette who spoke and burst the silence that came over them all. When another silence came upon them. 

“Actually I have thought of this being a possibility and came to a conclusion. And the conclusion is that all five of us will be living in our, Penny and I, mansion until Howard and Bernadette is willing to move out to have kids and Raj with Anu. I made us by these mansions in advance because I didn't want there to be a chance another person by them before us, all three of them.” 

Sheldon had answered Bernadette putting everyone’s worry aside. They all agreed with his conclusion without a thought because he was right, again. They all then went into the middle mansion, which belonged to Sheldon and Penny, to pick out rooms and relax while getting ready for the next day.

Obviously the master bedroom was for Penny and Sheldon. Howard and Bernadette chose a room which was diagonal with the master bedroom, it was two thirds as big, and Raj took the one next to Howards and Bernadette.

They took some time to get comfortable with their new rooms and placed their new wardrobes into the closets. After getting comfortable with the rooms, they walked around the house before going to the other houses to walk around too. After walking around the last mansion, Raj’s, they went back to Penny and Sheldon’s, to grab something to drink while helping unpack everything. 

Since the houses came fully furnished with a modern chic met royalty look, all they had to do was put away Sheldon’s comics and poster, and mount up his tv in a room that Penny said they were going to redo into Sheldon’s man-cave. They began building/decorating the man-cave before stopping because they didn't have enough materials for it to be perfect.

“Ok since we’re done with this, i think it time.” Penny began to say.

“Time for what?” Raj asked when Penny kept the silent pause going for quite some time.

“Thank you, someone finally asked. Well it’s time for me to finally give you guys haircuts. What you guys have now is not gonna cut it anymore, especially since we want to start new and fresh. Ohh i have so many ideas!” 

“They do need new haircuts.” Bernadette said after giving all three of the boys a look over, “Especially ones that will go with the new clothes we bought them. And since they’re going to go to work professionally dressed now, they need one that says ‘Hey we’re adults that work in an adult environment!’”

“We did say that we needed a new haircut.” Sheldon tried to be the voice of reason. The guys had a put out look in their faces before conceding.

“What are you going to do with our hair?” Howard asked.

Penny gleefully answered, “Easy, I'm going to give you the ‘just woke up/had sex’ hair by gelling it a little and brushing it back. For Sheldon, I'm going to give him a Pompadour, I think it’ll look wonderfully sexy. And with Raj, his hair is gonna be kept curly but in the just shagged way plus we're gonna let it grow so I can put it in a man-bun while shaving underneath.”

“We’re going to start now so get ready, Sheldon you’re up first.” Bernadette said.

\--------------------------------------

After they did Sheldon’s hair and it was the other guys turn, Sheldon took this time to get his laptop to fix Penny’s resume before sending it out to gigs that she will love. 

With her resume, he first took out things that he didn’t think was necessary to add in. Example: Singing, he thinks she will get bad reviews on that since she can’t actually sing. He added in ‘Marksmanship, Dancing, Languages: French, German, and Spanish, Fighting, and Gymnastics’ to name a few.

‘She learned new languages for me, not Leonard, but me. If I wasn't so in love with her, this would do it.’, the languages really surprised him when she told him how she was learning languages just in case he was to travel to other countries for his science. 

While thinking this, he finished her resume. He then started to look for gigs she’ll enjoy. ‘Like this one for a DC movie, resume sent. Oh and this one for a show, resume sent. Maybe these few commercials, resume sent. And finally this one for Marvel, my favorite, resume sent. Done.’ 

He finished as the girls were finishing Howard’s hair. It seemed they took more time on his hair than the other guys. 

“You guys look so handsome! I wish I could go to work with you guys to see the look on everyone's face, Leonard especially.” Bernadette giggled out with Penny beside her nodding her head with the biggest grin on her face.

\-----------------------------

Speaking on Leonard. If we looked, we’d find him back at apartment 4B writing up an AD for a new roommate.

After he cooled down he went back to the apartment after he stormed out and was surprised to find how bare it was. The TV missing, everything that was Sheldon’s were gone. He went into Sheldon’s old room and found it empty except for the bed.

The only reason that he cooled down was when he thought that there was no way that Sheldon was going to move out, ‘Sheldon needed him. He was the normal one out of the two, Sheldon needed him to survive in the world. There would be know way he’d move out just like that. When i get back i bet he's still sitting down in ‘His Spot’ with the other guys realizing this too He was the normal one out of the group. ’ Forgetting that Sheldon disliked him and how Howard and Raj told him know one was his friend.

He finally realized that Sheldon wasn't kidding about moving out. He enraged instantly. 

He started to drink and break things in his frustration. After breaking many things in the apartment, he started to list all the things of why it was a good thing that Sheldon and his so called friends left. 

“Fuck them, they sucked anyway. Now i can get better newer friends.”

He checked his phone after it gave an alarm sound. ‘Rent due in two days. Shit i don’t have rent money. If knew he was going to move out, I wouldn’t have spent the money. It’s all Sheldon’s fucking fault like always.’

\-----------------------

The next day the gang woke up early.

Sheldon was the first to wake up, he did everything in his morning schedule before getting ready in a business casual attire which consisted of black slacks with a dark brown belt, wore Flash socks with a dark brown business shoes, Flash undershirt and a white button down with a brown cardigan on top. 

‘I look good, if I do say so myself.’ he thought as he was checking himself out from the full length mirror.

Penny came to give him a kiss, “Morning MoonPie.”

“Normally I would say that only meemah can call me that but since we are married I will also allow you to call me that.” he said after kissing he back,

There was a noticeable grin on Penny’s face as she said, “I’m gonna keep calling you that regardless but thanks for the permission.” 

At that Sheldon rolled his eyes before giving Penny a look. He saw that she was dressed in black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt with a black cardigan on top. She also had on her black Christian Louboutin, he remembered what they are because he likes to know what kind of heels she likes so he could buy them for her, there are so many she likes.

They left their room to meet up with the rest of the guys in the kitchen. Bernadette was making oatmeal, since she new Sheldon’s schedule and knows on Monday he eats oatmeal. While she was doing that Howard was making the fruit salads on her order because he wanted to help out, he made a silent vow before coming back that he would help her out in anyway so she doesn’t feel burnt out from doing everything by herself. And Raj was getting the drinks.

Howard and Raj were also dressed in business casual attire that the girls picked out for them the night before. Howard in a navy blue slack with black belt and socks, with a white button down and navy blue tie with his sleeves rolled up. Raj was the same but instead of navy blue, his was dark brown and he had a black cardigan on top. Bernadette he saw was dressed in a light yellow knee-length dress with a white cardigan on top and white heels to match her cardigan. They were all dressed nicely.

Before he ate, Sheldon made sure that he checked the email that he created when he was fixing Penny’s resume, he did this as he was going to be Penny’s new manager since her last one did a terrible job. He was that he had gotten many responses back, many commercials gave he a call back and both Marvel and DC wrote back saying that they loved her resume and all she had to do was come for an interview and the roles where hers. 

‘I don’t know what her last manager was doing, this is pretty easy and in just one day she had many callbacks and interviews. I should probably tell her the good news.’, but before that he made sure to write them down on a planner with the time, date and location. He saw some had the same date and time so he chose the one he knew she would love to do.

“Here you go Penny.” he said as he handed her the planner.

“What’s this MoonPie?” she asked as she grabbed it.

He opened it and answered, “This is your planner that consisted of callbacks you have for commercials and shows for this week. It has the date, time and location for them. Also today you have an interview with Marvel about a character they wanted you to play, if you pass its yours, this is my favorite.”

She launched at him to hug him while asking, “What..how..when...hooww..what!!”

He knew she was shocked and was practically speaking gibberish before he started to explain how the day before he fixed her resume before sending them out. He also couldn’t help saying, “I really don’t know why people say this is hard, this was very easy to do. I’m sure the reason you weren’t successful in the last timeline was because your manager was incompitent.”

Everyone else began congratulating her, Bernadette was the most excited, after Penny of course, before they began eating to truly start their day.

\-----------------------------

The guys said goodbye to the girls before getting into Howard’s car to go to Caltech. 


End file.
